


Take Care Of You

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Take Care Of You

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” You heard Mick ask as he stepped into the dark library.

Lifting your head a few inches off the table you managed to whisper “Nothing, I’m fine,” before dropping back down.

“You are an awful liar Love. You look like you are in pain,” he replied, moving over to stand beside you.

“It’s just a migraine.” You stood up but regretted it immediately as your head began to spin and your stomach rushed up in your throat.

Mick caught you before you could fall, scooping you into his arms and starting for your shared bedroom in the back of the bunker. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I hate being weak and not being able to do my job,” you snapped. “It will go away in a little bit.”

Setting you down on your bed, he turned to leave the room.

“Mick where are you going?” you asked, reaching out to grab his hand.

“I’m going to call Sam and ask them to turn around and bring Castiel back.”

“Hun, they can’t abandon a hunt to fix my migraine. I’ve had them before and I’ll be okay. I promise,” you told him.

He studied you for a moment, knowing you were right but hating to see you in such pain. “If you won’t let me get you help what else can I do?”

You smiled up at him. “I would love to get into something more comfortable and try to nap.”

Mick grabbed a pair of his sleep pants and one of your tank tops, helping you change. After getting you tucked into bed he went to the kitchen and grabbed water and pain medicine. 

He made sure you took a few pills before changing his own clothes and sliding into bed beside you. He made sure to give you space, electing to put one hand on your back, rubbing gently.

“I need to look up the lore for Dean before they get there,” you muttered.

“I’ll take care of it,” Mick said. “The only thing you need to do is rest.”

When you woke up a few hours later your migraine was gone, leaving you with a lingering headache. 

Mick wasn’t in bed with you but you saw the light on in the bathroom, the door cracked. 

You stood slowly and made your way across the room. Looking in, you saw Mick sitting against the wall, books of lore around him as he wrote something down.  
“Hey,” you said softly. “Bathroom research?”

“I wanted to get started but I didn’t want to turn the light on in the bedroom and upset your migraine,” he said, standing up and coming over to wrap his arms around you. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better, just a lingering headache. Why didn’t you just go back in the library?”

“I didn’t want to be too far away in case you needed me,” Mick answered.

You pulled him tighter against your body, your arms around his back. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Are you hungry? Can I make you something to eat?”

Nodding, you took his hand and led him towards the kitchen.


End file.
